1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for a vehicle, such as an air conditioning system for a bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the distance to be covered by a bus has been increased and, with the increased bus covering distance, the bus has been made increasingly sumptuous. That is, the bus is perfectly equipped not only with an air conditioning system but also with a baggage room for storage of passengers' baggages provided separately from a passengers room, in order to improve the comfort of the passengers room.
Such baggage room is, in general, arranged below the floor of the bus. And, the main components of the air conditioning system are also arranged generally at the engine position of the bus located below the bus floor, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-40808 of Showa. Such centralized or competitive provision of the baggage room and the main components of the air conditioning system, however, sets a limit to the space of baggage room.
Conventionally, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-10326 of Showa discloses an air conditioning system in which a condenser, an evaporator, a blower, a heater core and the like are collectively arranged on the roof of a vehicle which is located in the rear-most portion of the vehicle.
However, in such arrangement, since a compressor disposed within an engine room is a very long way vertically from the condenser and the like, pipings for a refrigerant and heated water must be made longer and a complicated roof is required. That is, the structure and assembling of these components are complicated and the space necessary for provision of them is in general larger.